


They'll Be Home at Ten

by louluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Liz walks in, Luke and Ashton are having sex, M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louluke/pseuds/louluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton haven't told anyone about their relationship. All that changes when Luke's mum walks in at an inconvenient time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll Be Home at Ten

"Are you sure your parents aren't gonna be home soon?" Ashton asked as he lay on top of Luke sucking and biting down on the boys neck. 

 

"Yeah they're not gonna be back until..hmm like ten" Luke replied moaning slightly when Ashton nipped at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. 

 

"Okay then we have time" Ashton said with a wink and then reaching down to palm at Luke's growing bulge through his jeans moving up to fumble with the zipper. "I'm taking these off" Ashton stated looking up at Luke for any sign of wanting to stop.

 

"Yeah that's fine Ash" Luke said wiggling his hips attempting to help Ashton to take off the jeans kicking his feet to get the pants off laughing when they're finally off because that took an awkwardly long time. 

 

Ashton grinned at the blonde astonished by how absolutely stunning his boy was. 

 

They had been dating for about eight months and the pair couldn't be happier. It had taken Ashton a hell of a lot of courage to ask the cute blonde boy who sat in front of him in English out on a date but after that first night both Luke and Ashton knew that this was going to be a great relationship. 

 

Now Luke was laying on the bed cheeks flushed and neck covered in red marks that would be very visible in the morning. His cock was straining against the thin material of his boxers and what he really wanted was for Ashton to get his fingers inside of him. 

 

As if Ashton had known what Luke was thinking he also removed his t-shirt and jeans standing up to grab the lube and a condom from Luke's dresser drawer knowing exactly where the boy kept them so his some what nosey but mainly over protective mother couldn't find the items. 

 

Luke's Mother knew that Ashton and Luke were friends but it was never discussed between the three that Luke and Ashton were more than friends and have been dating for the past eight months of their lives. 

 

Sure the boys should have told Liz but it seemed like too much of a hassle to explain everything that they had going on. Not to mention Luke really didn't want his mother to find out that he and Ashton were having sex because if that ever happened all hell would break loose. Luke cringes thinking about the restrictions his mother would put on his relationship such as the door must be open when he and Ashton are in his room and he probably wouldn't even be able to sleep over at Ashton's house anymore and Luke loved waking up in Ashton's arms more than anything, so yeah the relationship was best kept quiet for now. 

 

Liz wasn't homophobic or anything of that sort she was just extremely over protective of her youngest son and wishes to keep her baby innocent as long as possible. 

 

But now Ashton has his hand snaked down Luke's boxers and gripping his hard cock giving it a light tug before taking off the last layer between him and Luke's bare beautiful skin. 

 

Ashton licks his lips teasingly before pressing a light kiss at the head of Luke's cock looking directly at the boy who was laying in bed just waiting for whatever Ashton was to give him. Ashton took the hard cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue lightly around the tip tasting the salty precome that had started to leak out. The curly haired boy slowly takes more of Luke into his mouth working the rest with his hands. 

 

Ashton is going agonizingly slow and Luke just wants more so he bucked his hips up and Ashton went wide eyed gasping out a choked sound tears brimming his eyes. He then pulled off Luke and shook his head expressing his displeasure. "Enough of that" Ashton tells Luke with a gravelly voice that made Luke shiver then pinning the boys hips down and going back to sucking on Luke's length that was laying on the boys stomach seemingly begging to be touched.

 

"Ash I think I'm about to cum!" Luke whines out the familiar heat clenching around his stomach but just as he was about to cum in Ashton's mouth the boy pulls off smacking his lips together and grinning devilishly at Luke who lay with a shell shocked expression plastered on his face. 

 

"Flip over babe hands and knees" Ashton orders and Luke obeys almost immediately quickly processing what was about to happen. "Make sure you spread your legs nice and wide for me" Ashton said grabbing the lube off the bed flipping open the cap and squirting a generous amount on his fingers. 

 

"Ready Luke?" Ashton asks teasing his fingers across Luke's rim. Luke nods rapidly and Ashton pushes a single finger in stretching the boy out then slowly adding a second finger then pumping the two in and out deliberately avoiding Luke's prostate as the blonde is already close to orgasm and Ashton wants to get his dick inside of the boy. 

 

Ashton removes his fingers and Luke whimpers at the feeling of being empty but this doesn't last for long because Ashton has tugged the condom on and is now lining his erection up with Luke's hole and gently pushing in. 

 

Luke gasps at the feeling and moans out when Ashton hits his prostate dead on. Taking this as a clue Ashton begins pounding in to Luke grasping the younger boys hips loving how tight Luke was and how amazing it felt to be inside of him. 

 

"You feel so good baby I love being inside of you" Ashton whispered into Luke's ear knowing how much Luke loved to hear things like that. 

 

"Ash I'm gonna cum soon I can't wait much longer" Luke pants out as Ashton is still thrusting into him quickening the pace as he hears those words fall from Luke's mouth reaching around to grab the boys painfully hard erection muttering out words of encouragement to the boy when suddenly 

 

"Hey Lukey your Dad and I came home early and OH MY GOD!" Liz screamed out shocked at the scene that was in front of her. She stood there for a second looking at the two boys who wore expressions that were indescribably scared and shocked. She quickly shut the door and told the boys to get dressed and meet her in the living room because they had "things" to talk about. 

 

"Oh my god" Luke said his eyes wide in shock unable to fully process what had just happened. Ashton had pulled out of the boy and Luke turned over to face him properly. "She's gonna kill me" Luke said tears filling his eyes. "I'm never going to be able to see you again" Luke sobbed out clutching onto Ashton. Ashton rubbed the crying boys back shushing him and promising him that everything would be okay. 

 

"I know you may not want to Lukey, but right now we have to get dressed and go talk to your mum" Ashton said quietly releasing the boy from his grasp and standing up to quickly grab up their clothes tossing Luke his boxers grabbing two pairs of sweats from the dresser drawer. He then told Luke to lift up his arms as he put on the still crying boy's shirt kissing his nose lightly and assuring him that everything would be okay. 

 

"Come on Luke" Ashton said holding out his hand for the younger boy to grab as they made their way down the steps to the living room where Liz waited with a stern look on her face. 

 

"Luke why didn't you tell me about Ashton?" Liz asked looking at Luke harshly. 

 

"I-I-I didn't know how" Luke stuttered out avoiding his mums stares by looking at the ground and twiddling his fingers that were interlocked with Ashton's. 

 

As soon as Liz noticed how upset Luke was she immediately softened opening up her arms offering Luke a hug which he gladly accepted embracing his mother. "You know I will always love you no matter what Luke you just should have told me you were in a relationship with Ashton" Liz said smoothing down Luke's hair.

 

Averting her attention to Ashton she asked him "What are your intentions with my son? I really hope you're not using him because if you are there will be serious consequences" Liz said sternly. 

 

"No! I'm not using him I promise!" Ashton says almost immediately eyes growing wide at the thought of him using Luke. 

 

"Well I suppose of somebody is going to be with Luke you are a good candidate" Liz says and Ashton blushes at the complement. 

 

"Just make sure you two are using protection because that is very very important" Liz says looking at both of the boys wagging her finger at them in a serious way making both of them blush at the subject of sex because yeah Luke's mom had just caught them fucking in Luke's bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments//kudos below if you'd like :)


End file.
